


Same Love, Different Time

by Florafionpetals



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Centuries Apart relationships, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mahlblock, descendants that look exactly like their ancestors, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: After seeing what will be his beloved Orton’s gravesite, Mr Block in attempt to ease his despair, goes to look for Orton’s relatives living in 2175. There, he finds one descendant who looks and acts exactly like his 1965 forefather - Orton Mahlson the Eighth.





	Same Love, Different Time

**Author's Note:**

> Mr Block’s name is Nebulas in this ^^

 

 _Here lies Orton Jemaine Mahlson_  
_1940 - 2037_  
_A beloved father, a man loved by many_  
_The world's famous Dr Hankry Zone_  
_You will both forever live on in our hearts..._

Nebulas Block closed his eyes and let the tears seep through the eyelids; His hand remaining still tightly enclosed around the ivory colored flower he had brought for the tomb. No matter how hard he tried to unsee the heart-clenching words etched in stone, the fact still remains; The one certain man he has grown to admire is already long gone...

Of course he is! The man tried hard to remind himself. He's a man from the 60s, of course he'll grow too overripe to live till even just a year before Nebulas was first born. It is simply... Biologically impossible for some and Orton is one of them. Nebulas knew by heart and he wheezed.

Nature can be a cruel thing. Or to specify, being a person that's heading an organization of time travellers, can be cruel. Aside from going back in time and manipulating to prevent certain things from happening for the world's benefit, there is always the deaths, both good or bad. The people that you meet when in another time era; The good, kindhearted people that you'd grow to admire as a friend...

They just had to be from the past. You just had to form kinships with them of all people.

Nebulas' heart clenched. Orton, a man as young as Nebulas himself is during their first meeting, is from the year 1965.

In their brief time of friendship, the man had been kindly, understanding, quirky. It had been a short time but their friendship already resembled that of a couple who's been for much longer. It's felt like a friendship that's lasted for years and years, they were really that close and Nebulas loved every single bit of his dear Orton.

The tawny hair uncovered by the hat reminded Nebulas of the perfect shade of brown latte and the eyes… Of all of Orton's physical attributes it has to be the eyes that Nebulas adored the most; The calming shade of grey.

He's heard the most philosophical of Zonians describe that color as stormy grey. But to Nebulas, they resemble more like the cloudy day clouds that would shield the intense ray of sunshine from sensitive eyes than its stormy counterpart.

Nebulas internally sighed. Whenever he looked into those grey pools, he felt himself being plunged into cool water followed by the warm embrace of brown clothed arms… The arms he oh so wished that could he could hold forever.

No exact number can define how many times Nebulas had wished they were in the same timeline. How many times he had fought against the choice of grabbing the man so he could just live in his timeline, and they could be friends forever while there in 2175 - Nebulas could have had an office buddy, a pal who understands him.

A true love; A person that actually cares about him sincerely unlike the hundreds of agents in his bureau.

Sure the Bureau Agents and Gretchen are loyal but Nebulas could only sense two things when it came to them. They are not Orton who likes him for him while they themselves possibly do only out of loyalty. Even top agents Brick and Savannah barely rank with Orton in friendship with the boss. None of them has ever seen the boss as.. More than the boss. Simple as that.

Nebulas sighed one more. Again, why does it have to be people of past eras that make the greatest friends? Has the evolving world really modernized to the point that people's humanity had shrivelled up? Apparently so, in his mind. Or maybe it's because he hasn't quite interacted with any other man from 1965 aside from Orton.

The man screwed his eyes shut and reached for the temporal transporter in his pocket. He can't bear to stay in front of his friend's grave any longer; The official mark of his natural dying out of existence. Gingerly setting the flower on the grass topped soil that's surrounded the rock, Nebulas debated over going back to 1965, see Orton again as that young quirk he's called a friend.

It'd be too awkward - Going back in time to seek comfort from someone still living just after viewing his death marked in stone. Even the most weird-loving geek like Orton would probably find this creepy beyond so many levels. If not, get stressed out and probably do whatever thing he can out of panic to prevent him from dying at the stated date.

Nebulas bit his lip.

Now how would that man react if he told him that his death is from ripe old age that cannot be prevented? He felt dread just thinking about it; He ceased the thoughts of bucket kicking topic and he returned to the future in a flash of light...

 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for him to reach the outside of his sky apartment where he had teleported to Orton's gravesite. With a sigh, he put down the entrance passcode and entered home.

Inside, the kitchen was first place he went to and he had the coffeemaker working up a hot mug. The microwave heated the western takeout from last night and it was all Nebulas chose to have for lunch - Deeming cafeterias and diners too far for him at this time.

Lunch was finished and all Nebulas had to do left is to put the dishes in the washer, dry them and put them back in neat arrangement. Now he had nothing to do and just sat in the couch for a bit. For a moment it was peaceful, but he couldn't relax. It was R and R in agonized silence - Until the coffee finished boiling which caused Nebulas to stand up in need to get that mug full of brown goodness.

When he received it, Nebulas did a double take once his eyes glimpsed the liquid inside. The thoughts of Orton started refilling his mind as the eyes took in the tawny shade of brown coffee which coincidentally matched the shade of Orton's hair.

Nebulas cringed and shakily sat down staring at the cup. The wanting desire to go see his centuries apart friend returned to heart once more, and at the same time, the few minutes at the cemetery reminded him of a reason to go against that desire. Minds can be so weird sometimes…

Again, he reminded himself, he can't just go back in time to visit someone after witnessing their tombstone in the future. If anything, he'll just have to put up with those feelings instead; Which is a task that's easier said than done. Even if he already drank down the last of the coffee in futile attempt to just forget about that man.

No matter what he did, nothing could erase the fact that the Orton from 1965 is an actual friend and as that, Nicholas could never stop thinking about him - A person who ends up six feet under years even before he was born. How.. If only there is something he could do. Perhaps.. Wait a minute! Nicholas frowned in remembering certain words from Orton's tombstone.

A wonderful father. A man loved by many.

The bulkier man's face lit up. How did he not think of it before? Orton has kids. And if he guessed correctly, those kids a few years down could produce grandchildren; Possible descendants. More Mahlsons to carry their famous ancestor's genes.

Now Nebulas felt curious about this discovery. He did some thinking. When the Orton he knew had died, he's been considerably old enough to be a great, if not, great great grandfather knowing some young adults these days tend to have kids even before their parents begin to enter their mid-life crisis. Hopefully any of Orton's next generation are one of them. That way there'd be more grandchildren for the old man.

Nebulas sighed wistfully. Orton will be so proud if he happened to have any...

So the next thing Nebulas did was try to find out for himself, with the inner hope of there being at least any Mahlson descendants. He sighed. Those descendants. They may not be his Orton but they are still his blood and veins nonetheless. The least he could do is befriend any Mahlsons currently present in 2175 while he's unable to interact with their ancestor twenty-four seven.

It only felt right to get to know any of the relatives existing in 2175 after all. Maybe it could get his mind off their ancestor… Nebulas winced and shook his head. No. He can't do that, it'll never happen. He can never forget Orton. Once he got to know them, he promised himself to share with the guy on who his descendants are. It'll simply be like spoiling somebody on a movie coming years later. It won't be that much of a problem.

But then… Nebulas deep down, had thought that getting to know 2175's Mahlsons, and replacing Orton with them, could actually be a thing that's for the best. He closed his eyes. It's a tough choice but he had found himself settled on one. Maybe he could just be friends with all of them? He's sure he can handle Mahlsons both past and present. How hard can it be?

Nebulas chuckled to himself and teleported himself to the library...

 

* * *

 

To his relief, not many people are around the place and are focused on the books or other holographic material. The one Nebulas stood before is far from any abridged history show hologram but rather, it focuses on profiles of the futuristic city's people and their public locations.

And by people, the device listed about every single family profiles- Each family profile number updating every time a new one is born or when someone marries in. It is basically a digitalized tome of everyone that's lived in Danville 2175

All it took for Nebulas is a few pushes of buttons before a list of countless surnames are listed alphabetically. He winced. Of course there will multiple families of the same surnames - Searching for Mahlson by that would take too long...

He refused to skip chances.

The name is entered on the search bar and to Nebulas' surprise, only the name at the top is an exact match while the rest are mere variations in spelling. Could it be? The man felt intrigued and reluctantly, he tapped for the profile.

To his slight dismay, the profile showed no image of this certain Mahlson family like pretty much majority of all the profiles on the device but it gave Nebulas the ample information he needed. Heaving a sigh of relief, he took the time to scan the profile…

According to the page, the Mahlsons are a pretty wealthy family line and are known for having members working worldwide, creating famous franchises and filmwork. Others are Zoning Commissioners and the rest possibly have varieties of other jobs relating to creativity or the weird.

But to top it off, it was the creator and zoning commissioner positions that flipped a good switch for Nebulas and had his heart racing at the thought of having possibly found the family he is looking for. "I think I finally found them," He muttered with a grin forming upon his lips. Now if he could only get a glimpse of the public location so he could embark on a search…

"... Excuse me?"

Neblas stiffened and his excited movement stopped altogether. That voice. The short remark of questioning was said out in an all too-familiar accent that made Nebulas slowly turn to look over his shoulder. He regretted immediately - Although it wasn't pure regret but rather, that odd feeling of doing a double take of shock.

Orton, or at least, what appeared to be a casually dressed, exact copy of him, stood right there with a look of shock laced with noticeable hostility; Clearly he is offended from catching this stranger looking right into his family profile. Awkward...

In automatic response, Nebulas cringed and quickly closed the search results, shuffling in unease. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you this way, invading your family life and all. I was just looking for somebody..." His pale face flushed pink with shame. "You see, I know this certain somebody from your family and I was trying to find any relative of this ah, certain someone because I.. I had to."

For a moment, all the stranger did was frown in thinking. His suspense filled gaze bore into Nebulas. "In that case.. Do you mind telling me who this certain somebody is?" He questioned slowly. "Honestly I don't know who you are but if you are a friend of my sibling, cousin or anybody - "

"It's Orton Mahlson." Came Nebulas' hurried response.

The stranger froze and his eyes grew wide. "What did you say?"

Shifting in place, Nebulas shuffled his feet, coughing slightly. "It's Orton Mahlson. The one who first created the Dr Zone franchise," He explained while being careful with his words as to not let anything slip out. "The man who wound up being famous sometime in 1965. Does that ring a bell?"

The stranger just stood in silence and Nebulas visibly flinched. Is he offended? He looked guilty but before he could say a word of apology, the stranger let out a quiet chuckle with a look of nostalgia.

"Ah, the original Orton Mahlson you say?" The stranger gave a sad smile. "It's been a swell, hundred and thirty-six years since he's left us." He murmured before speaking to Nebulas in a risen volume. "He is a great fellow, the best of the best out of all of us - My most idolized ancestor. It is because of him that the Mahlsons have gotten to where they are today."

He sighed wearily before questioning appeared on his face. He looked at Nebulas from head to toe before frowning again. His eyes fixed on the black and red uniform before he focused on Nebula' face.

"Hey wait a moment.. I think I heard of you from somewhere!"

Nebulas suddenly stiffened in shock. "You did?" He tried not to flinch when the stranger continued studied his facial features. He stopped and Nebulas could see the once existing hostility disappear from the stranger's eyes. He wore a hopeful look and he stood upright in appearing to recognize him. "You.. Do you go by the name Mr Block by any chance? The head of the Bureau of Time Travel?"

The bigger man gaped in surprise but he nodded slowly. "Yep. That's me,"

The stranger's expression lit up in delight and he reached out. "Well, what do you know! My grandfather has just told me about you some time ago and I've never forgot about it from then! He told me that the original Orton has met you when he was younger back in 1965!"

Nebulas' mind clicked in processing the fact. "Did he really?" He internally lept with surprise when the stranger responded with a confirming nod. Nebulas was ambivalent. Reluctant to tell this descendant but he did it anyways. He just had to, as it was all true. He did meet Orton from 1965 but never did he expect his incoming descendants to be aware of it.

Did their friendship maybe affect Orton's future? It astounded Nebulas to find out how it is possible and he started to wonder if it is a good thing or something to worry about. But seeing that this young Mahlson from Nebulas' own timeline seemed to be a harmless thing so far...

Time travel can be so weird. And this man before him definitely couldn't agree more.

"Well, going inter-time stream always has these strange aftermaths occurring few years later. It's a weird thing." Said the young man with a hearty shrug. "But still, I can honestly see why my forefather is so intrigued by this." He let out a chuckle while Nebulas just smiled in starting to like the fellow. The stranger tipped his head to the side with an inviting smile.

"Say, how about we continue this chat at my place?"

 

* * *

 

Nebulas looked around the place with awe while the Orton lookalike closed the door. He looked apologetic as he led the guest inside. "Sorry this dump is all I have to reside in. You see I just moved out of my mum and dad's a couple days ago and I needed someplace to stay in temporarily until I get settled on a permanent home."

He removed his coat and gave it to a robot butler to hang. "That's my butler - I call him B. Dad gave him to me as a moving out gift." Explained the man on introducing the robot. "It's strange tradition but everyone in my family gets one if ever they move out and," He rambled on and on.

Nebulas heard the words enter his ears but he never really processed them as he was staring at the regular old apartment walls - Particularly the photographs displayed.

Each frame displayed a picture of further Mahlson relatives other than the one he faced right now. Relatives varying from parents, grandparents, cousins, siblings and... Even the great greats have images remaining clear and appear brand new despite the age.

2175's photography technology going on as always. That and Nebulas became slightly intrigued to hear the man mention a few cousins who've become successful photographers and editors.

Soon the duo reached the kitchen where Nebulas was naturally offered a hovering chair to sit on. The host had some coffee made for both and he sat down before the guest with an eager smile. Nebulas couldn't take his eyes off the fellow now that he's looking right into the host's face.

This man before him if he were to be described in words is a total replica of the Orton Nebulas had ever known.

The tan complexion, the neatly combed back mullet, the mannerisms... The eyes! The man cocked a brow and gave a look that suggested he had successfully read what's on Nicholas' mind.

"I look like him, don't I?" Chuckled the Orton lookalike. "Yeah my folks and pretty much a lot who have seen me has said that. They see me as smart, creative, basically having all that my greatest grandfather has got. But then…" He drawled on with his gaze averting to the side before shrugging meekly. "Oh I think it's just plain sentimental sap. I am nothing like him really. I'm just.. Plain simple like everybody else. That's all,"

The host shook his head slightly before giving Nebulas a grin. "Now enough of myself." He leaned forward from his side of the table so he can shake his guest's offered hand. "It is a great pleasure to finally get to meet you in person, Mr Block! I've heard so much about you - My I am so blessed to have you, the head of the bureau of time travel, here in my apartment!" He started giggling and holding in a squeal like a girl who's seen her favourite boy band.

This made Nebulas laugh at the younger's enthusiasm, while blushing slightly at the polite address. “Oh I can see that!" The burly man smiled. "And I'm certainly glad to meet you too Mr Mahlson!"

The young man smiled shyly and shrunk in his place. "Oh please, that's too formal. It's only us here so you can just call me by name. It is very alright with me." He coughed slightly before giving Nebulas a friendly look. "The name's Orton, the Eighth actually. You can see why I've been given that name." He meekly grinned at the surprised look on Nebulas' face.

Nebulas heart had somehow plunged down at the revelation of this man's name but he didn't let it show. He's named after his ancestor. He marked it in his head. He looks exactly like and is named after his ancestor. He found himself drawn to this man and he sat in silence, giving a small smile for the young one.

The next few minutes later were then spent in exchanging of stories from each other's perspectives. Those mainly being from the present Orton as Nebulas had politely asked about the young man's life. In the talk, Nebulas had learnt a lot about the young fellow.

The man has been working as a photographer and he was just about as young as his forefather was when Nebulas had met him. He had been single, formerly living with his retired parents and his brother and sister who have both moved out recently as well - His brother having recently become a father while the sister is engaged to a young man who she moved in with.

Their choices of moving out for good future consecutively led Orton to want do the same. He loved his job of photography but he's had his eyes set on joining the film industry as a producer like his ancestor once was. Unfortunately, his creativity cogs haven't worked yet and he admitted that he had needed some material. The only thing he ever had as his motivation to film are the Dr Zone franchise that he's kept carefully for years - The notable family heirloom. He didn't want to take too much from that. It's been years and it's time for things to change a little. He told Nebulas.

And that wasn't all.

The next thing had Nebulas' jaw drop as Orton started to talk about the thing between his greatest grandfather and him; Including the accurate detail of how the famous forefather had inspired Nebulas to create the Bureau of Time Travel with the Dr Zone franchise. He talked about their meetings, their similarities and so on.

As he was talking, the young Orton was wearing this genuinely happy look throughout his talking which made Nebulas look on in adoring. The look and gestures alone he gave strongly resembled how his 1965 ancestor did when he would excitedly chatter to Nebulas. Meetings with the original Orton may have been brief, but Nebulas had already grown to love and remember every quirk. Every unique trait that made Orton, Orton. Those traits, also went extremely well with the smooth grey pools he loved to look into.

Which.. Now that Nebulas took the time to realize, the current Orton's eyes are just as strikingly beautiful like his ancestor's. The gray shade that forever sent comfort through Nebulas' heart is present like the warmth and understanding that built up his personality. Nebulas felt his inner core swell with adoration as he sank into the argentine pools. It is indeed a wonder how it is possible for this latest relative to inherit all of his forefather's physical attributes.

Literally.

Nebulas had once heard of that hereditary myth where the chances for offspring almost to fully inheriting the physical genes of either parent becomes lower with every additional born in succeeding generations. And knowing it very well, Orton and his 2175 descendant are a pretty ton of years and relatives apart.

And to support the myth even more, the pictures on the wall that displayed possibly the whole current family line of Mahlsons made Nebulas realise that most of them contained little of the original Orton compared to the descendant. He frowned. Maybe it isn't the full family. There might have been others in the wall, presumably Orton Mahlson the Second till the Seventh. But out of all of them, Nebulas swore that the Eighth had been the most identical.

The exact same hairstyle, the goofy quirks and everything! It is a strange miracle indeed. No wonder this man is named after his ancestor. And to top it off, Nebulas could hardly differentiate any his attributes from his forefather. Perhaps it is either fate, or the original Orton has somehow blessed his futuristic friend with a living blood who can carry his spirit and likeliness.

So by going that way, he can continue the friendship with Nebulas with no worries of time periods and so on. Nebulas listened more to Orton and watched his every single action. Those movements, as he anticipated, are just like Orton's...

Melancholy filled up within Nebulas' arctic azure eyes. Of course, he's definitely not the same one but he is from the exact same timeline as he. Shouldn't he be thankful that he at least found him 'existing' in 2175? Shouldn't he accept this blessing? He sat lost in his emotion. He's happy in meeting the present descendant of Orton but at the same time, he is saddened.

This one, he may look and act exactly like him but... It's still not him psychologically. The original has been long buried underground. Remaining alive only in the timeline where he's met him, 1965 and the years that follow. But yet, this one... Nebulas now wondered if Orton had never died at all but rather, came to trick him by posing as a descendant.

How he wished that were true. But if it were ever so, then the search for the Mahlsons along with Nebulas' desire to want to move on from the 1965 man and relish what he has in the present, it would all go to waste... His task would have been completely pointless if it turned out he's never met a descendant Mahlson at all.

He sighed drearily just as the young man managed to run out of words and is looking back at Nebulas in content. And he is starting to like this fellow too... Technically the chance to start a safer anew with a same but different Orton altogether. He felt bad for feeling this, but he really can't help it.

Meanwhile, the present 'Orton' in the meantime could only fix his gaze upon the guest with sympathy, knowing pretty well by now exactly what he's thinking about. His ancestor and Mr Block are friends; Faraway friends who are centuries apart. Perhaps… They are also or could be far from that.

He focused on the soft iciness of Nebulas' eyes once more. He felt drawn to them and he could read the same feeling in Nebulas' eyes as he looked back into his. The man kept locking his eyes on the burly fellow with arms slowly rising...

And before Nebulas knew, the young Mahlson had pulled him into a soothing hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Block sir.." Murmured he in pitiful tone. "My forefather must have meant so much to you. I didn't quite realize at first," Nebulas said nothing and the young Mahlson averted his gaze upon realizing the situation they're in. They've only met for about half an hour - He reluctantly pulled away his arms.

However, before his hands could fully slide off the black uniformed sides of the bigger man, Nebulas quivered and pulled the younger in for a tight squeeze, surprising the tawny haired man; Though he made no movement against it and instead, let himself be held as he slowly wrapped his own arms around the large waist of Nebulas.

The bigger man continued holding him the tightest as he could, letting all the love he had in his heart for Orton pouring all out to this younger 'copy' of him. Despite his being descended from Orton by several generations, Nebulas can't help but really feel as if he were hugging the real Orton - The scent and sheer comfort alone that radiated from this stranger made him unable to let go immediately.

"I'm sorry pal," Nebulas quietly apologised and lessened his grip on the brown-wearing man, wearing a meek look. "It's just that, you really reminded me so much about your greatest grandfather. We're really that close."

He screwed his eyes shut in a pained expression, the hurt from 1965's Orton dying before his biological year of existence settling in again. "It.. It hurts you know? Being friends with someone who lives centuries away in the past and then... You see his death marked in stone that's way before you are even born." The other man sat and kept listening as Nebulas continued on.

"This shouldn't even be happening to a normal person. But you know, it's time travel. You said it yourself," Nebulas sighed. "Time travel's one heck of a weird thing. It's cool really, but sometimes I just wish it doesn't have to be this way. Of all the ones who could love me for me, it has to be your ancestor - A man who lives centuries away from me. He's like the only one who understands me, likes me for the way I am." He smiled wearily at the young Mahlson.

The young Mahlson nodded slowly and wore a sympathetic look. "… I like you too," Said the man softly which made Nebulas' eyes grow wide with surprise.

The young Mahlson smiled and continued with his fingers lightly brushing at the bigger man's cheek. "From the moment I heard of you from my grandad and let you step into my house, I can already tell that you are an amazing person, Mr Block-!"

"It's Nebulas,"

The young Mahlson's eyes widened at the revelation of Nebulas' name. A smile tugged at his lips and the man let out a chuckle. "So that's your name?" He smiled more at the bigger man's nod. "It's a lovely name. I like it Nebby," Crooned the man; To which the latter blushed in response. Maybe this descendant of the original Orton isn't so bad after as he thought. Nebulas smiled brightly and Orton the Eighth continued gazing back at him.

Maybe the two of them could work out after all...

 

* * *

 

 

 So from that day onward, Nebulas and his timeline's Orton grew to be close friends and soon, got into a relationship which eventually brought them into living their lives as a wedded couple. Naturally the BoTT boss had felt the ounce of guilt for just ditching the original Orton from 1965 for his descending 'twin'.

But then in the end, Nebulas had made sure to let the old guy know how the future will turn out and about the amazing descendant that's born in 2175.

The man reluctantly stared at the letter on the coffee table and at the temporal transmitter beside the sheet. Beside him, Orton had taken a seat beside him and he was greeted with a tilted head.

"Should I?" Asked the bigger man with a look of uncertainty that Orton caught up on. "This.. What if he feels neglected? I mean he's gonna be all alone in 1965,"

The tawny haired let out a hum in thinking before he nodded with an assuring smile, placing a gentle hand on Nebulas' shoulder. "My forefather is a good man, he'll understand," Said the young Orton as he briefly admired the new ring he had worn on his finger, with Nebulas beaming at the action. "After all, he would want you to be happy, with someone to love and grow old with you." He leaned forward to nuzzle his mate. "He'd want you to have this, so why not give him that?"

Nebulas took in the kind words while giving a weary smile. "Thanks Orton," He wrapped an arm around the young Mahlson and kissed the top of his head. Having come to a final decision, he picked up the transmitter and sent the letter back by a hundred and thirty-six years, before setting the object down and giving his soon to be husband a smile of accomplishment.

He doesn't need to worry about falling in love with Orton without the timeline issues to deal about. He had already found his own Orton to love and the latter had found him. It was exactly how it's supposed to be; Two men within the same timeline who would live and grow old, together, for the next of the years to pass.

And meanwhile unbeknownst to the future dwelling couple, the letter had made its way to the desk of the original Orton Mahlson in the year 1965. Consecutively, the paper had been taken out of its envelope and read by the desired reader.

Instead of heartbreak, the reader had smiled in gladness for his future friend and he tucked the letter into his drawer. Once done, the still young Mahlson ancestor is greeted with a warm, black haired face with the exact same blue eyes his 2175 descendant had possessed. Nebulas Block the First enveloped his dear man in a hug and together, they both made a move on within the environment of 1965.

 


End file.
